Holy See
Briefly played by abasplores in the sporum, the Holy See was operating in a world where hostility was was erupting all over the world. The Holy See did what it could to stem the violence in several regions, and under the reign of Pope Constantinus II it negotiated with forces invading Italy, gained land in Cuba, and staged a peaceful revolt in the Phillipines. The Holy See is still a playable organization should anybody wish to take it up. Previous European colonialism has Catholicism being one of the most prominent religions in the world, stretching through central Africa, the Pacific, and South America. Mostly at the hands of the French , Spanish , and Portugese. Post Great War The results of the Great War and the fact it was capable of drawing to a close was seen as an achievement and a blessing. Though, with Europe and Africa ravaged by its effects the Vatican met with immense disporia between its missions and bishophorics. In response to the nature of the growing mass discommunication with the world the Vatican invested heavily in telecommunications, often owning large shares in telecommications companies. The effect was experienced most heavily during the War itself when the combat and the fronts proved difficult to communicate with Catholic churches and to organize civilian relief efforts. After the war, the Church played a big roll in the healing across the world. Though focusing more on third-world nations, the Vatican saw to it that efforts to improve local agricultural infrastructre was made, as well as to install their growing telecommunications network. Mission Despite living in a world of heated violence and seemingly unstoppable violence the Vatican seeks to create and preserve a state of World Peace, Pax Mundi. Though a seemingly impossible task their habit of being a negotiating party in many conflicts have shown that - under Constitine II - they were taking this task as seriously as they could. The Italian Invasion A joint French and Ottoman force invaded Italy in November of 1970, throwing the region into turmoil. The Pope successfully negotiated with the invaders in such a way that would let him keep the Vatican and Papal States, while the Ottomans would govern the rest of Rome and France would govern Northern Italy. The Catholics were instrumental in humanitarian efforts to lend aid to people who had been effects by the Invasion. The Papacy as well managed to meet with the French occupational forces and made cocessions to allow them to hold Southern Italy in order to promote stability as well as provide a refuge for refugees from the north. The Manilla Revolution An important event on the northern island of the Phillipines, the local Catholic authorities spear headed a peaceful revolt against the governing body on the island and the embroiling conflicts there. These protests were a prime example of civil disobediance and it's power, because the people managed to change the government on their island without any violence in the process. Though they made change however, the former rebel forces on the island managed to work against the Papal-supported government in the Philippines and they faded during the Chinese invasion of Luzon. Despite this, the current communist government on the island does operate in conunction with the Catholic Church as a neccesity. Cienfuego Province Florida gave the Holy See the Cienfuego province of Cuba as a gift. The Cuban Communist Revolution bordered this province, and the Papal land found itself on the edge of a battlefield. None the less, the revolutionaries did no harm to this land due to the popularity of the Catholic faith on the island. Here, the Vatican ordered the construction of clinics and schools for the local populace. Category:Institutions Category:Europe